Full House Kiss
by usane-san
Summary: Alwanya Kuroko hanya ingin mencari kakaknya. Namun karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi, akhirnya dia harus menjadi pelayan di rumah Akashi sekaligus pelayan dari 3 pemuda tampan lainnya yg jg tinggal di rmh Akashi. AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro & OgiKuro. RnR? - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Full House Kiss**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, OgiKuro (pair utama silahkan reader tentukan sendiri) /slapped**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prolog

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya –seorang pemuda sederhana dengan perawakan tubuh kecil namun memiliki wajah yang bisa terbilang manis. Matanya beriris _baby blue_ senada dengan warna rambutnya. Mungkin hanya satu kekurangannya –ekspresi datarnya.

Sekarang pemuda bernama Kuroko tersebut tengah berdiri di depan sebuah sekolah terkenal, Teiko High. Sekolah ini bisa dimasuki oleh siswa-siswi kaya dan terpandang. Sedangkan dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang tidak mungkin bisa bersekolah disini. Lalu, untuk apa dia di depan sekolah mewah ini?

Alasannya hanya satu –dia ingin mencari kakak laki-lakinya yang hilang semenjak setahun yang lalu. Setelah dia mencari informasi akhirnya dia menemukan bahwa sang kakak ada di sekolah ini. Jadi dia memutuskan datang kemari dengan cara menyusup. Ingat, ini sekolah terkenal, sudah pasti keamanannya sangat ketat dan tidak mungkin penjaga mengijinkan orang yang bukan siswa maupun guru di sini diijinkan masuk.

Dia berjalan kesamping sekolah tersebut untuk mencari pintu samping yang mungkin di dapatinya. Tapi bukannya pintu yang di dapatnya melainkan anjing besar yang bertugas menjaga pintu samping. Dengan cepat dia berlari menghindar dari kejaran sang anjing dan melewati pintu bagian depan.

"Hei. Kau lagi! Maximo, kejar dia" teriak salah seorang penjaga yang tadi sudah beberapa kali mengusir Kuroko yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk dari pintu depan.

Karena terlalu fokus berlari –Kuroko tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga dia tersungkur sedangkan orang yang ditabrak masih berdiri dengan tegap di posisinya. Kuroko mendongakkan kepala _baby blue_ untuk meminta maaf sekaligus melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya.

"Go.." Ucapan Kuroko terpotong saat matanya bertubrukkan langsung dengan iris tajam _heterochrome_ milik seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ di depannya. Tampan. Itulah yang bisa digambarkan Kuroko tentang pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tatapan tajam milik sang pemuda mengunci tatapan _baby blue_ di depannya.

"Hei" suara pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu sedikit meninggi –mungkin kesal karena tak ditanggapi. Mendengar panggilan, Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri. Dia membungkuk sesaat kemudian meminta maaf. "Gomen"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dahi Kuroko sedikit berkedut –tampaknya dia menarik kembali ucapannya barusan yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda di depannya tampan. Tampaknya pemuda di depannya ini sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Tidak –hanya ada masalah" jawab Kuroko acuh.

"Kau mencoba menerobos masuk ke Teiko, huh? Apa yang kau perlukan di sekolah ini? Jangan bilang kau ingin mencari gadis atau mungkin pemuda kaya di sekolah ini untuk kau ajak berhubungan lalu kau peras habis uang mereka"

Oke cukup. Kuroko kesal. Dia kesal dengan ucapan pemuda di depannya yang kelewat kejam. "Maaf –kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku dan aku datang kemari bukan demi uang"

Pemuda di depannya menyeringai, entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda di depannya saat ini. Tapi jika boleh jujur –pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat tampan. Suasana di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi hening hingga suara penjaga yang tadi mengusir Kuroko.

"Seijuurou_-sama_ –ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berkeliling dan tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan pemuda ini" Pemuda yang dipanggil Seijuurou tadi menunjuk ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, maafkan kelalaian saya –pemuda ini terus mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Saya akan mengurusnya" penjaga tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko namun langkah sang penjaga terhenti saat sebelah tangan sang pemuda terangkat pertanda untuk sang penjaga berhenti mendekat. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau boleh pergi"

Sang penjaga menurut kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keadaan kembali hening tampak tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. "Ehem" dehaman pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai _crimson_.

"Namamu?" Kuroko tetap diam. Dia tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. Suasana sesaat kembali hening. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko memtuskan membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. "Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Baiklah, Tetsuya –namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kuharap kau tak membuat keributan lagi di area sekolah milikku" terselip nada angkuh dibalik setiap ucapan Akashi. Kuroko yang kesal hanya memandang datar Akashi yang berdiri layaknya seorang pangeran. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Tadi jika dia tak salah dengar pemuda di depannya adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

"Akashi_-kun_? Kau pemilik sekolah ini bukan?" Tanya Kuroko hati-hati. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Perlahan wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi sedikit berseri –matanya memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Aku ingin masuk sekolah ini –tolong bantu aku" Kuroko memohon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan rasa egonya.

"Tidak" singkat, padat, jelas dan tegas. Satu kata yang keluar mulus dari kedua bibir Akashi membuat Kuroko seperti hancur seketika. "Berikan alasanmu ingin masuk ke sekolah ini"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak –berusaha menimang-nimang apa perlu dia menceritakan semua alasannya untuk masuk ke sini. Tapi jika dia tidak memberitahukan alasannya –dia yakin pemuda di depannya tidak akan mau membantunya. Setelah cukup lama dia berperang batin akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Aku ingin mencari kakakku yang hilang" Akashi terdiam, dia yakin pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya akan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Setahun yang lalu kakakku menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat yang berisi 'Jangan khawatirkan aku' –aku sebagai adik sudah pasti tidak bisa diam saja. Jadi setelah berbulan-bulan mencari informasi aku menemukan petunjuk bahwa kakakku ada di sini, di Teiko."

Selesai memberikan alasannya. Kuroko menatap sejurus ke arah iris _heterochrom_e di depannya penuh keyakinan. Helaan nafas dari Akashi terdengar. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?" ucap Kuroko antusias merasa dia semakin dekat untuk menemukkan sang kakak.

"Jadilah pelayan di rumahku. Aku akan menggajimu 350yen sebulan –aku juga akan menyiapkan kamar ? Tawaran yang bagus bukan?" Akashi menyeringai penuh arti sambil melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroko.

"Baiklah" Kuroko menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

**_usane-san_**

Setelah kesepakatan yang mereka buat –Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan menuju kediaman Akashi yang masih terletak di kompleks daerah sekolah Teiko. Mereka berjalan sekitar lima belas menit hingga tiba di depan semua rumah yang bisa terbilang cukup mewah. Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut. Hal pertama yang di dapat Kuroko adalah keadaan di dalam rumah tersebut sangat bersih dan banyak berbagai macam barang-barang mewah.

"Apa orangtuamu tau aku berkerja menjadi pelayan di sini?" Kuroko bertanya setelah puas meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang diyakininya adalah ruang tamu itu.

"Tidak –ini rumahku sendiri. Kedua orangtuaku tinggal di Amerika"

"Jadi…" ucapan Kuroko terputus ketika dia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari salah satu kamar yang ada di depannya.

"Aomine_cchi_ –kenapa kau membuang sampah di kamarku_-ssu_?" Dua buah pintu yang letaknya berseberangan terbuka. Di bagian kiri muncul seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan berperawakkan tinggi sedangkan di bagian kanan muncul seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_, berkulit tan dan berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda blonde.

"Kise, Aomine kalian berisik –aku tidak bisa tidur" kini dari arah sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan Akashi muncul pemuda lainnya yang bersurai orange gelap berpadu orang terang dengan tubuh yang berperawakan lebih tinggi dari pemuda bersurai blonde namun tak lebih tinggi dari pemuda _navy blue._

Dan –terjadilah adu mulut di antara ketiga pemuda yang belum jelas identitasnya. Kuroko hanya memandang datar ketiga pemuda itu yang tampak tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya dan Akashi. Tiba-tiba Kuroko merinding merasakah aura membunuh yang menguar dari orang di sebelahnya. Dengan sedikit takut dia menolehkan kepalanya hingga dia dapat melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shigehiro –bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Apa perlu kalian merasakan guntingku, huh?" Senyuman penuh arti masih terpasang rapi di bibir Akashi. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening sesaat setelah Akashi berucap demikian. Ketiga pemuda tersebut mengangguk patuh kemudian berdiam.

"Baiklah –perkenalkan dirimu, Tetsuya" Akashi kembali berucap namun tidak dengan aura mengerikan seperti tadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku_" Kuroko membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya –berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

"Kise Ryouta , Aomine Daiki dan Ogiwara Shigehiro" Akashi memperkenalkan sambil menunjuk ketiga pemuda di depannya kepada Kuroko. "Kalian bertiga –mulai hari ini Tetsuya akan menjadi pelayan di rumah ini dan Tetsuya, ku harap kau bisa membersihkan sekaligus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik"

Akashi berlalu setelah berucap demikian meninggalkan Kuroko bersama ketiga pemuda warna warni di depannya yang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Kuroko berjalan memasuki ruangan namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Kuroko yang tidak siap dengan tarikkan tersebut akhirnya limbung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukkan seseorang.

"Kyaaaa.. Kau imut Kuroko_chhi_"

"Kise, kau berisik dan hei –kau mau membunuh Tetsu, hah?"

"Kalian berisik –jangan menarik Kuroko seperti itu"

Kuroko membatin miris karena di tarik sana-sini oleh Kise, Aomine dan Ogiwara. Dia harap –dia bisa betah tinggal di sini. _'Akashi-_kun_, tolong aku'_ Kuroko membatin meminta pertolongan Akashi yang pastinya tidak akan di dengar.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Haii haii, usa here ~ usa balik dengan membawa ff multichap ini. Ini baru prolog, chapter 1 bakal usa update secepatnya. Gimana menurut readers? Gomen kalau alurnya agak berantakan, usa masih gak gtu pinter bkin ff.

So, RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Full House Kiss**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : AkaKuro, KiKuro, AoKuro, OgiKuro (pair utama silahkan reader tentukan sendiri) /slapped**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , alur berantakan, miss typo dan kawan-kawannya. Nyolong dari plot komik aslinya dikit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Dengan langkah tenang seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ –Kuroko Tetsuya terus berjalan melintasi setiap ruangan yang ada di kediaman pribadi milik Akashi Seijuuro. Dia berjalan sejurus menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk asupan bagi keempat pemuda tampan yang tinggal di kediaman Akashi.

Kuroko sedikit meringis saat tangannya di gerakkan terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan. Tangannya berdenyut sakit. Salahkan isi kamar masing-masing pemuda di rumah ini yang kelewat berantakan hingga mengharuskannya untuk bekerja ekstra semalam. Karena rasa sakit tersebut –waktu memasak Kuroko cukup lama. Setelah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan seluruh peralatan untuk sarapan, Kuroko beranjak menuju kamar Akashi, Kise, Aomine dan Ogiwara.

Dia harus membangunkan keempat pemuda tersebut. Baru saja dia melangkah –sosok Akashi muncul dari dalam kamar. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas yang cukup mewah.

"Ohayou, Akashi_-kun_" sapa Kuroko.

"Hm, Tetsuya"

"Ano, kau tidak sarapan?" Kuroko bertanya saat melihat Akashi yang berjalan menuju pintu tanpa berbelok ke arah dapur.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku ada rapat –kau bisa sarapan bersama Daiki, Ryouta dan Shigehiro" setelah berucap, Akashi pun hilang di balik pintu masuk.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya langsung ke kamar milik Kise. Dia mengetuk pintu pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kosong. Ya, kosong. Kamar milik Kise kosong tak ada orang.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kemana pemuda pirang tersebut, namun jawaban yang diinginkannya pun terjawab karena dia mendengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Kini dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ogiwara. Baru dia hendak mengetuk –pintu di depannya sudah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang pemuda cukup tinggi yang sedang tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Kuroko" Ogiwara langsung memeluk Kuroko. Tampaknya Kuroko harus mencatat untuk tidak berdiri di jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan Kise dan Ogiwara. Mengapa? Karena kedua pemuda ini senang sekali memeluk dirinya.

"Ogiwara_-kun_, lepaskan. Aku harus membangunkan Aomine_-kun_" Kuroko berujar datar.

"Aomine? Kurasa kau memerlukan bantuan" Ogiwara menampakkan senyuman lebarnya sambil menatap iris _baby blue_ milik Kuroko.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Di rumah ini yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan saat tidur adalah Aomine. Jadi, aku akan membantumu" belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Ogiwara langsung menyeret tubuh Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam kamar Aomine tanpa permisi.

Mereka berjalan menuju kasur ukuran queen size yang terletak di tengah ruangan tersebut. Ogiwara mengguncang tubuh Aomine tanpa perasaan hingga kasurnya sedikit bergeser dan benar saja kata Ogiwara tadi –Aomine sangat susah dibangunkan. Namun tak berapa lama terdengar suara erangan protes yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir pemuda berkulit dim tersebut.

"Argh, jangan mengganggu" Aomine berucap kesal di tengah tidurnya.

"Aomine, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat"

"Berisik –Kau bukan ibuku. Bisakah sehari saja kau tak mengganggu tidurku?" Ucap Aomine dengan mata yang terpejam. Tampaknya Aomine tau siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ogiwara. Pemuda bersurai orange itu setiap pagi selalu bertugas membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah atau mungkin hanya dirinya. Ah, masa bodoh. Saat ini dia ingin tidur.

Aomine menarik selimutnya kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. Dahi Ogiwara berkedut kesal. Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam di tempat sambil memperhatikan Ogiwara dan Aomine akhirnya dipanggil untuk mendekat. Ogiwara menyuruh Kuroko memegang selimut bagian bawah sedangkan dirinya bagian atas.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, kita langsung tarik bersama" Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga" selimut milik Aomine di tarik paksa –tapi bukan hanya selimut, tubuhnya pun ikut tertarik hingga jatuh ke lantai cukup keras dan menghasilkan suara bedebum yang cukup keras. Poor you Aomine.

Aomine meringis mendapati tubuhnya yang terbanting. Sedangkan dua manusia yang lainnya hanya memasang tampang watados dan menatap Aomine dengan polos –ralat datar dan bodoh. Aomine mendelik tajam ke arah orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Tak taukah mereka bahwa dirinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan Mai-chan tercinta. Oke. Tampaknya otak pemuda dim ini sedikit korslet akibat terbanting tadi.

"Aomine_-kun_"

"HAH?!" Aomine menjawab sangar.

"Silahkan bersiap. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" tak ada jawaban maupun anggukan. Aomine langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyisakan dua pemuda yang ada di dekat kasurnya. Hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan mereka mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai blonde duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sambil memainkan ponsel. Kise sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran mereka karena terlalu asik sendiri di dunianya. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing, menunggu kedatangan pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang sedang bersiap. Dan orang yang di tunggu pun datang. Mereka langsung sarapan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Anoo..." Suara Kuroko memecah keheningan. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" diam sesaat. Menunggu jawaban ketiga pemuda itu untuk memberi persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berempat termasuk Akashi_-kun_ hingga kalian bisa tinggal satu rumah?" Terucap. Pertanyaan yang sedari awal terus berputar di otaknya, akhirnya bisa diucapkan juga. Kuroko memandang datar ketiga pemuda lainnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Kise membuka suara.

"Kami berempat itu Prince. Tapi bukan Prince dalam artian sebenarnya_-ssu. _Jadi kami adalah empat murid tertampan, terkaya dan terpintar di sekolah_-ssu_" entah Kise memuji diri mereka atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kuroko tidak tau. Dia tetap diam menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

Pertama, Akashi Seijuurou, Tuan Muda Akashi. Pewaris tunggal Akashi Corps dan juga Teiko High. Pemuda pintar dan ahli dalam segala bidang, bisa dikatakan dia adalah pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan dalam kata sempurna. Salah satu keahliannya adalah memanah. Wajah dingin dan tegasnya membuatnya disegani.

Kedua, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Anak tunggal dari pasangan musisi Ogiwara. Ahli dalam bidang musik dan menyanyi. Sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan dari berbagai ajang musik ternama. Wajah dengan pembawaan tenang merupakan kelebihannya.

Ketiga, Kise Ryouta. Seorang model yang sedang dalam masa naik daun. Memiliki wajah yang sedikit cantik membuatnya mendapat nilai plus. Ahli dalam berbahasa asing. Tipe orang yang _easy going_ namun manja.

Keempat, Aomine Daiki. Pewaris tunggal bank terbesar di Jepang. Ahli dalam melakukan segala sesuatu yang menggunakan tenaga dan menjahili orang. Wajahnya yang sedikit sangar membuatnya ditakuti namun tetap disukai.

Kuroko menatap takjub ketiga pemuda di depannya –walaupun hanya sinar matanya, wajahnya tetap saja datar. Siapa sangka orang di depannya adalah orang-orang terkenal. Baik itu musisi, model, pewaris bank dan perusahaan. Kuroko tak habis pikir –kenapa masih ada saja orang sesempurna keempat pemuda penyandang gelar 'Prince' ini. Tapi pemikiran ini segera di tepisnya jauh-jauh saat mengingat sifat dan kesehariaan keempat pemuda itu.

Mau sesempurna apapun keempat pemuda itu di mata orang-orang, tetap saja keseharian mereka itu buruk. Dan merusak citra sempurna mereka. Kuroko menghela nafas. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya" ucapnya datar kemudian melanjutkan makan. Suasana di ruang makan kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Namun keheningan itu terpecah saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Tetsuya" suara khas seorang Akashi tertangkap indra pendengaran manusia-manusia yang ada di ruang makan. Tiga kepala menoleh serempak ke arah pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Ada apa, Akashi_-kun_?" Kuroko bangkit kemudian berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Akashi.

"Apa ada bidang pelajaran di sekolah yang kau kuasai dengan baik?" Kuroko terdiam sesaat tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Kesenian" ucap Kuroko singkat, padat dan jelas. Akashi tampak mengangguk kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau bisa bersekolah di Teiko –aku akan merekomendasikanmu sebagai siswa yang ahli dalam bidang kesenian dan mungkin nantinya kau akan ditunjuk untuk mengikuti berbagai perlombaan dalam bidang tersebut. Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi kemudian berlalu. Alis Kuroko bertaut bingung. Dia tampaknya masih berusaha memahami ucapan Akashi. Acara berpikirnya terpecah saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, mau tak mau dia pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Kuroko –maksud Akashi tadi kau harus benar-benar menjadi murid yang ahli dalam seni agar kau bisa terus bersekolah di Teiko sedangkan arti dari jangan mengecewakannya itu kau jangan sampai gagal dan membuatnya menyesal karena telah membantumu" ucap Ogiwara pelan. Kuroko manggut-manggut paham. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal keahliannya dalam bidang seni –karena dia pernah memenangkan beberapa perlombaan dalam bidang keseniaan antar sekolah. Jadi, dia bisa sedikit tenang dan mudah untuk mencari kakaknya nanti.

"Ah, aku terlambat_-ssu_" pekik Kise saat melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"Berisik pirang. Enyah kau dari hadapanku. Mengganggu" Aomine mengusir Kise sambil mengorek telinganya yang sedikit berdengung akibat pekikan Kise barusan. Yang diusir hanya bersungut karena tidak terima dirinya di usir.

"Astaga Kise. Suaramu terlalu merdu untuk telinga manusia" kini giliran Ogiwara yang berucap. Dia juga mengorek telinganya seperti Aomine. Sedangkan Kise semakin bersungut –sebal dengan kedua temannya –apa mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai teman? Ah lupakan.

Kuroko menatap datar ketiga pemuda itu. "Kise_-kun_ sebaiknya segera pergi. Aomine_-kun_ dan Ogiwara_-kun_ juga segera bersiap. Aku ingin membersihkan rumah" mengusir secara halus rupanya pemuda manis satu ini. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi. Sebelum ketiganya hilang dari pandangan Kuroko, sempat terdengar ucapan '_Kami berangkat_' dari arah ketiganya.

"Ya" Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke arah meja makan yang tampak berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. _'Tampan sih, tapi berantakan'_ batin Kuroko.

Setelahnya dia mulai membersihkan rumah –walau sebenarnya semalam dia sudah membersihkannya tapi tetap saja dia harus membersihkannya sekali lagi. Ingat. Keempat pemuda yang dijuluki Prince ini adalah orang-orang yang sangat berantakan dan jorok –mungkin.

"Tunggu aku, Nii_-san_" gumamnya di sela-sela aktivitasnya membersihkan rumah.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

.

A/N:

Holaaa . Author nista comeback dari hiatus. Gomen telat updatenya. Salahkan UN yang menyita waktu kosong saya dan juga kemalasan saya selama liburan. Gomen jg klo chapie ini agak berantakan, gak sempet cek ulang –saya ketiknya kebut semalam soalnya *senyumsenyum*. Thanks buat yg udh review, fav dan followe. Yosh, drpd bercuap-cuap mulu. Lagsung aja deh ya.

RnR , please?


End file.
